Against The Prejudice
by Flavia Dragneel
Summary: They're not supposed to be like this. The student-teacher former relationship turns to something more 'intimate'. But when it's not all about lust anymore, they find the power to against people's perspective, to against the prejudice. KakaSaku two-shot. Lemon. R


**A/N: Hello, awesome readers around the world. Well, I'm back with this onet this time. It's KakaSaku and somehow I just love this pairing. It's un-beta-ed so if you find both grammar and spelling errors, it's totally my bad and I open to your correction. It's M rated for cursing and mature content in future chapter. So kiddos, step back before your brain got contaminated. You've been warned. Enjoy :)**

**Naruto belongs to the one and only Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Against The Prejudice**

**.**

**...**

**.**

_**Chapter one**_

**.**

**...**

**.**

Having a hard day on hospital with _uncountable_ injured shinobi that had just return from mission wasn't something you can handle easily. Small bruises, blood loss, broken ribs, displacement ankle, until undemand death was completely turning her mind go insane.

She was deadly tired. She was tired of seeing death on her. She could have done something better to save them but what's done was done. She couldn't bring them back from death and _re-cured _them. In couple of days with the same scene in the hospital, she could make sure she'll be end on a sanitary hospital.

Ended up in the middle of the famous bar downtown, Haruno Sakura sat quietly on the bar stool, folded her hands on the bar counter, and stared at the icy glass of cold sake. It had been her seventh round from the first time she arrived. She thought it would be nice for _clearing_ her mind with some alcohol stuff.

"Forehead!" a scream behind her successfully made her heart almost stop beating.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing here?" she asked to the blonde kunoichi.

"Drinking sake, dancing with the guys, looking for a nice one-night stand material, what else do you think?" Yamakana Ino leaned on the bar counter, analyzing her pink-haired friend. "I can ask you the same question."

Sakura sighed and back to her glass, "I was just… Drinking."

"By yourself?"

"Hu'uh."

"Oh Forehead, don't you look around? There's plenty man here and almost all of them glancing at you. Just drag one of their ass here and tell them you'll make them scream your name out loud during an unforgettable sex tonight," Ino said and folded her arms on her busty breast.

"You know I don't do that _thing_," she answered. After one gulp of sake, she went on, "Beside, there's no my type here."

"You know, Forhead, you're such an old fashioned! We live in twenty first century! Losing your virginity before marriage isn't something… Creepy and your life won't end because of it. You need something to warm you… Something to pleasure you–"

"In bed you mean."

"You're pretty smart but somehow the stupidest ninja I've ever met. Just pick these random guys and get fuck."

"Urgh, Ino-pig, I don't know why you're so... Urgh, do I look sexually frustrated?"

The blonde kunoichi looked and stared deeply to her friend. She scanned every detail of her face intently, didn't want to miss something. Well, this cherry blossom was truly beautiful, she admitted that. That huge forehead gave her a smart impression, _she actually was smart. _But how could that big brain still have a space to think of virginity? Hell, Haruno Sakura was really an old fashioned.

"Actually you don't but you will, soon. Believe me."

"Thank you for the predication, Your Majesty," Sakura murmured and rolled her eyes.

"Oh. My. God," Ino didn't response her friend's statement. She just blinked few times when two male Jounins entered the bar.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend and dragged her sight to the same direction. First, she thought Ino saw a goddess from the heaven, but what she saw was two male Jounins in their daily uniform and she sighed after recognizing who were them.

"I think I just found what I've been looking for, Forehead," Ino said without tearing her sight from the Jounins.

"Ya ya ya. Don't tell me you're gonna make out with Kakashi-_sensei_," Sakura said and drunk her last sake in the glass. "Can I get this one more?"

"Sure, beautiful," the bartender answered and winked at her.

"No, not that pervy sensei of yours, but the other one," Ino said, staring at the Jounin as they sat on one of the round table on the corner of the bar. "Damn, he's so _fucking_ hot."

"Ah, Shiranui Genma. Yeah, he's pretty hot actually but still, not my type," Sakura drunk her new arrival sake in one gulp strike and slammed it down roughly on the counter bar. "One more please."

"Look, Forehead. I don't give a damn with that fucking type of yours but I'm not going to let this hot bird out of the cage. So, enjoy your night," Ino winked at Sakura and before Sakura could answer her, Ino had already walked through the crowded, trying to reach her _bird._

Sakura 'tsk'-ed her tongue and drunk her sake. She couldn't count the round anymore. All she knew was drink as much as she wanted and forgot about the entire damn thing about hospital and everything.

"It's no good drinking by yourself for a beautiful woman like you, you know," a low _sexy _voice came from behind her.

She just rolled her eyes and turned the stool around. She was about to yelling at him when she realized that it was the masked Jounin who talked to her.

"Can I join?"

Sakura blinked and nodded simply, watching her former sensei sat next to her as he ordered his drink.

"I thought you're with Genma here, sensei," she said, drunk the rest of her sake in the glass.

"I am, but your friend drags him out so… Here I am," he answered with a low voice but somehow Sakura could hear it and it was a bit… _Sexy._

Sakura put her head on her hand as it rested on the bar counter, staring straightly to the half empty glass. Maybe once more round would be prefect.

"One more, please," she ordered.

"Are you sure? It's your tenth round," the bartender answered doubly.

"I know my limit, Benji. Just gimme more and I'll pay you," Sakura snapped.

Kakashi only stared at his former student. The cherry blossom he'd been knew for the past ten years had already bloomed into a beautiful flower. She wasn't the same **12-years-old-Sasuke-kun-love-struck-girl **she used to be. She'd already grown to a strong woman with the perfect body shape all women in the world would dream of.

And Kakashi _knew_, since the last Uchiha made his return to Konoha from haunt and revenge his clan with killing his older brother, Sakura was already get over him. In the beginning, she seemed avoid catching up with the Uchiha and Kakashi was pretty sure about the reason, _she just doesn't want to remember her stupid love struck and protects her heart from the heart-breaker bastard Uchiha_.

It had been happening for the first two weeks but then, thanks to the Kyuubi container to make his precious friends get along together like they used to and since that day, the silly crush Haruno Sakura had felt was gone. The silly crush of hers turned to a brother-sister love.

"Kakashi, are you even listening to me?"

Kakashi blinked. His visible eye caught his former student's face. The love-shape face of hers was beautiful. Those small lips… It would be have a _nice_ taste… Unconsciously, he licked his lower lips beneath the fabric mask. _Such a pervert._

"Goddamn it, Kakashi! If you don't want to listen to me, you better move your ass out of here because if you're not, I bet you'll end up in hospital for two weeks after flying 5 blocks away from here!"

Sakura's bed temper would never be a nice thing in your life. The _mini _Godaime Hokage folded her arms over her chest with mouth pouted and dark glare through her jade-green eyes with brows frowning.

"Self-argument, Sakura-chan. Sorry. So, what did you say?" he said calmly, trying to throw those dirty thoughts far far away from his nasty brain.

"I've been telling you that in two weeks ahead I'm going to take my final exam as the medic nin _and_ I've been asking you, do you mind helping me with some defense jutsus training of yours since you have a thousand of it?" Sakura said patiently, trying to cut down her temper.

"Why do you need that?"

"Well, as a medic _ninja, _I have double duties.I have to protect the injured one from the enemy _in field _and heal them in the same time _and _I have to split my chakra into two, to heal and to fight."

Kakashi stared at her for awhile. Did Hokage really need that defense jutsu from her apprentice? Hadn't she taught her about the jutsu? However, this was _the Great Godaime Hokage, Princess Tsunade _she's learning from. Well, maybe the Hokage was pretty busy with the paperwork and… Bets.

"Okay. I'll help you," Kakashi nodded simply.

"Really? Oh my God, Kakashi! You're really my lovely-pervert sensei in a lifetime!"

With expecting first, Kakashi was deadly shocked when the cherry blossom bumped to him and hugged him in a Mama Bear hug. It was so tight, making him hardly breathed. But, it felt nice somehow. Her firm breast pressed his board one. The lovely hips fit perfectly in his lap. He could smell the alcohol mixes with the strawberry scent of her shampoo, plus a _sexy _apricot scent and jasmine as one in her neck. And those _squeezable _butts…

_"God… Seems like it will be a _hard _night," _he thought.

"Thank you soooooo much, _sensei..." _Sakura whispered in a very low tone in his ear ad it sent a shiver down through his spine, almost lick his ear. In a second, he felt his _little friend _hardened under his pants.

_"Fuck." _He hissed. "Sakura, I think I need more space to breath. It's kinda… difficult to…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean–"

"It's okay."

Sakura pulled away and sat back on her stool. Kakashi felt like half of the warmth in the bar was gone. Well, it'd been so nice when their body stick together as one, like the glue and the stamp. **_Wait, _**she was his former student. She was his teammate. She was just a girl. _No, she's an adult now, Hatake._

But still, it would be inappropriate to look and think of her in _that _way. It was forbidden to have such an intimate relationship with your _former _student and, he's old. The age gap was the biggest barrier between them. She was barely twenty-two and he was already thirty-six. She deserved for someone younger than him, someone in her age, someone stronger and smarter so she could life her live properly. But he was the prodigy of Hatake.

"So, when we can start the training, sensei?" Sakura asked, pushing down her glass. She wiped her lips with her palm and that made the Copy Ninja stared longer to her lips.

_"Hell, what's wrong with me? She used to be my student. C'mon, Kakashi!" _Kakashi blinked when Sakura brought her face closer to his 'till their face was less than five centimeters.

"Do you have nosebleed, sensei? I can smell the blood under that mask," Sakura said innocently.

Kakashi blinked. His eyes went wide when he realized she's true. _Goddamn it. _"It's okay, Sakura-chan. We can start the training tomorrow in training ground three."

Kakashi turned his head so Sakura was facing his right cheek. God, he's the real Konoha biggest pervert only next to Jiraiya himself. He tried to focus on the blood in his nose. He needed to clean it up.

"I need to wash my hand. Just stay here, Sakura-chan." The cherry blossom nodded simply.

Kakashi rushed toward the crowd to the men restroom. It was empty when he arrived. He pulled down the mask, pulled up the headband, turned on the faucet, and splashed the water to his face. There was the nosebleed. It wasn't much but sufficiently got smelled. He stared his reflection on the mirror. The velvet Sharingan turned lazily. No, it was no good to stick with her. The longer he's with her, the harder he needed to push away his thoughts. He shook his head and prepared to head back.

When he arrived, he found the sweet cherry blossom already passed out on the bar counter with hands rested on the counter. He sighed. He couldn't just walk away when he knew she's there and he was the most responsible person to bring her back home.

_"It's no good. No good. Don't think about something. Just bring her home and leave. Okay."_

Kakashi grabbed her arms and tossed the money to Benji. He nodded to the bartender and held up the kunoichi. "Sakura, can you walk?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't stand in her feet so the only way to bring her back home was carrying her bridal style. He sighed. It was out of his plan. But there was nothing he could do. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let her in the bar and ended up with something bad.

When he reached her small, cozy apartment, he chose to get in from the bedroom window. The room wasn't spacious but majestically designed. The wall had painted with pale pink while the door had the same color as the window, bright white. There was only one king size bed, bookshelf with medical books and some… Romance novels. The wardrobe stood next to the reading table with dark brown paint.

Kakashi put the kunoichi down slowly, trying not to awake her from the deep slumber. He stared at the sleeping beauty, deeply, _lustfully_. He removed some pink locks from her face, making it easier to adore the angelic face. He stared to the beautiful lips… Red velvet passionate lips… Something whispered in his ears to taste those lips. He pulled himself closer and kissed her lips against his masked one. It was soft, he could felt it. It was only a chaste kiss until he found those green eyes already opened.

His visible eye grew wide. His heart felt like stop beating. He pulled away from her and stood up, back facing her. God, what had he done? Did he already lose his mind? She was her former student and it was definitely incorrect! _Fuck. _He clenched his fingers tightly, preventing himself from yelling.

"Kakashi…"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I think I've drunk too much. I'm really sorry. Good night."

"No, wait!"

Too late. In a single poof, he's gone.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about you guys, also I need your feedback too. I greatly appreciate it :)**

**See ya on chapter 2!**


End file.
